


Crack pairings are also made in heaven

by Wylandriah



Series: Crack pairings are also made in heaven [1]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Gen, Multi, Other, Rare Pairings, cracky pairings, unappreciated pairings that another writer could probably write better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-26 00:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17735150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wylandriah/pseuds/Wylandriah
Summary: Multi fandom one shots featuring cracky or rare pairings . First story d.grayman Allen Walker has a crush. Will probably update with gintama and dragon age chapters





	Crack pairings are also made in heaven

 

  
Allen Walker was a normal teenager. Well as normal as any teenager working for a secret organisation could be, with a dubious and unknown past to boot. It is true he had unusual characteristics (somewhat exotic hair and scars that didn't detract at all from his good looks ) and he had been through endless suffering from a young age . But as fellow members of the order could attest to he always had a smile on his face even on the toughest of missions. His gentle character and smile made him a likeable person and he was also at an age when crushes occur. So it was no surprise that he had one and the object of his affections adored him. Said person was also quite oblivious to Allen's feelings only treating him with the love and caring freely given to every other person of the order. Allen who on all his life wasn't used to freely receiving such warmth and caring, basked in the presence of such a loving person. At first he didn't realise it but as time passed in the order he found in his free time more and more opportunities to be close to that "person". His crash wasn't a schoolgirls crush like the one Lou Fa had on him, which he was also blissfully unaware of, but a deep one. He would be glad just to be close to the person of his affections. If there was no war going on he would happily settle down with his beloved person and live his life in peace and happiness. But as things were he would treasure every moment close they had even if he never confessed his feelings at all.  
There were certain obstacles on this plan as well Komui being the first. Komui was well known for the chaos he would cause with his creations every other day. Today was no exception Komui's creations wrecked havoc on the cafeteria while it was his shift cutting his snacks and work sort. Allen knew that the bonds Komui had with his loved person were much closer than his could ever be and he was a dear person to his beloved but still he was pissed of when one of the chief's creations occidently wrecked what was a perfectly nice serving of soba ment for a long haired exorcist.

Kanda Yuu was awaiting for his beloved food with a scowl on his face saying I am not going to eat this it's ruined I tell you make me another one. And there was annoyance number 2 always coming in the cafeteria while it was his shift asking for soba and mocking him and ruining the place. It served him right if he ate some of his food for revenge. After all he had an ulterior motive for working here and it was to be close to his crush when he could. Komui and Kanda always screwed the place up for no reason. Next in line was Lenallee with Lavi.  
\- Hey Allen are your debts increasing again forcing you to work here Lenalee asked.  
\- Oh she is so adorable he thought while serving her food with extra chocolate dessert. Don't worry Lenalee I am perfectly fine I enjoy working here I get to interact with everyone and enjoy my favourite food at the same time, there are so many opportunities.  
\- Is that so but why is Link also here ?  
\- He has to watch over me it's his job he also seems to enjoy having the kitchen at his disposal to create sweets though .  
While he was saying these the object of his affections came and said  
\- Allen dearie come and help me dispose of these leftovers their appearance is ruined but their taste should be okay.  
\- Jerry I am coming right away.  
Lenalee Lavi and Link sweetdroped saying things like you are just here for the food aren't you?  
-If you think so, I am needed bye!

And he rushed to his beloved wondering what food was waiting for him.

  
**Poor yullen, laven, linkxAllen and poker pair shippers if Allen was ever attracted to men the first person he would go after would obviously be Jerry. I am surprised this pairing doesn't have more fans and fanficton written for it. It is practically canon. (After Allenxfood of course). He did say he would gladly marry Jerry if he was a woman. Partly inspired by manga omakes and komuis talk room.**


End file.
